Kamen Rider Drive: The Drive for Equality
by sentairangerfan
Summary: Kamen Rider Drive fights against a monster that targets gay people.


**Kamen Rider Drive: The Drive For Equality**

Note: This is not only the beginning of my adaptation of Kamen Rider Drive, but this is a story that was inspired by the Supreme Court ruling on gay marriage. As a bisexual man, I am proud of the ruling and I wish nothing but love to my fabulous people out there.

In Turbine Hills, a gay couple walk together after having coffee together at a local cafe'. It's late at night and they have decided to take a short cut back to their apartment. However, they hear a strange noise that gets louder by the moment.

"Hey Ken, do you hear that?"

"Yeah, I don't know who it is, but I'm kinda scared."

"Me too. I should check it out."

However, they are suddenly attacked by a strange mechanical monster that drains their energy and they faint on the ground. They are later found by a construction worker who then calls 911. Moments later, Officer Michael Lindbergh investigates the attack and interviews witnesses who had seen them earlier.

"So, it looks like they're not dead, but they look pale. Hey doc, do you think they're still alive?"

"I don't know. It looks like they were intentionally targeted by something."

"Mike, my Geiger counter detects high levels of radiation here."

"Wow, well we should continue our investigation. This is most likely a hate crime. Tell the press spokesman to report it that way."

"You got it man."

The next morning, another gay couple wake up and prepare themselves for the day. They turn on the TV and are alarmed by the news of the attack last night.

"Breaking news, there are reports of a gay couple who were attacked by a stranger last night. They are reported to still be alive, but not responsive. Police have warned all gay individuals to be careful when going out. Police suggest to have a buddy system to ensure that they are safe. The local LGBT organizations have also been warned and will be having extra security in case."

"Honey, that's not good."

"I know, but as the news said, we need to be safe."

"I'll be extra careful today."

Suddenly, their car explodes and they are forced to go outside. This alarms them and they quickly dial 911 but the strange metallic creature returns and drains their energy. The creature leaves and their neighbors call 911 when they spot the explosion.

Later on, at the Turbine Hills Speedway, Quinn Forrest prepares for his race amidst all the chaos that occurred last night. Howard Turn and Jack Speed prepare for the Turbine Hills Marathon for Charity.

"Hey Quinn, did you hear about the attacks last night?"

"Yeah, I heard that another one happened today. What's weird is that they're all gay."

"Aren't you worried that you might be next?"

"Nah, whoever this is, I'll be ready."

"Uh, okay, but you do know that whoever did this is targeting gay people?"

"Hey guys, it's just not gay guys, a lesbian couple was attacked in their home."

"Are you sure Jack?"

"Yeah, it's weird."

"We need to talk to the promoter."

Quinn approaches the promoter who had announced the race earlier in the day. Quinn knows that he cannot race under these circumstances. Visibly upset, he makes his case to the promoter in the hopes of canceling the race.

"Hey, we need to scrap the race, now!"

"Why? Is it because of the attacks?"

"Yes. We have to be concerned about our gay fans. If this person is out there, he will come here and target our gay fans. Get it?"

"You're right, but it's too late. I already made the calls and there's no way I can pull out now."

"You're gonna regret this. I promise you."

"Look, I'll have extra security in case."

"Fine! It's your funeral!"

Afterwards, the announcer calls all the racers to the starting line as the fans cheer for Quinn. The race begins and they speed up toward the track. They bend and curve and try to outwit each other. That is until the stranger arrives and starts immediately attacking Quinn's car. The audience runs away as the other racers speed away from the attack. He crashes toward the wall and the stranger reveals himself.

"What the hell are you?"

"Well, well you sicko! It seems I have found you. I am going to rid this world of you!"

"Seriously, who in the hell are you?"

"You can call me Priest. I have come to rid this world of the slime and filth that lives here. See, I want to live in a world that is free of you fornicators. And now I will kill you and show you a world that is free of your reign."

"Why the hell do you care? You're a fucking machine that doesn't care about humans."

"Wrong again, take a look."

The stranger transforms himself into a human and reveals his true motives. This surprises Quinn as he had seen him a long time ago.

"Wait a minute, I know you. You're that moron that I see on the race track whining about the "gaystapo"!"

"Yes. See, the only way for me to rid this world of the filth was to make a deal with your enemy. And he turned me into this so I can kill you for good."

"So the Organdroids gave you that power. I knew it. I won't let you hurt anyone here."

"Oh I don't want to hurt them, it's you I'm after. You will my prize and I will make you sinners bow to me!"

"You're twisted but I'm going to fight you!"

Quinn's Turbo Racer arrives and provides him with his brace and belt. He puts it on and pulls out his shift car.

"Transform!"

"Kamen Rider Drive, Type Speed!"

Drive charges toward Priest and they fight each other. Drive uses his high speed and turbo attacks to avoid Priest's energy blasts. Drive then pulls his shift car twice to punch Priest quickly and then he throws him across. Priest powers up and blasts Drive down.

"What's the matter sinner, can't you beat me?"

"I'll show you!"

"Tire Change!"

"Max Flare!"

Drive uses his fire attacks to burn Priest and manages to throw him into the air. Drive then pulls the shift car twice to deliver a devastating fireball attack.

"Well, looks like this will be easy after all. Now try to find me with this!"

"Tire Change!"

"Midnight Shadow!" 

Drive uses his new tire change to move quickly as a ninja and then fires several energy shuriken to defeat him. Then he pulls his shift car twice to initiate the shadow clone jiustu attack to devastate Priest.

"Well, it's time to finish you off."

"Tire Change!"

"Speed!"

Drive then pulls on his shift car three times to have his Turbo Racer make laps around Priest and then he jumps on his car to kick Priest multiple times and then initiates the final rider kick that destroys him. Suddenly, bursts of energy emanate from the explosion and the gay couples that were attacked are restored to full energy.

The next day, Quinn returns to the race track after Priest's defeat and this time the race resumes without a hitch.

"So, good job on taking out Priest."

"Yeah, let that be a lesson to you. Bigotry can be dangerous if it's in the wrong hands."

"You're right. I mean gay marriage has been legal for years now so why is it still a big deal?"

"That's because people cling to the past. And we need to ignore them."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure the right man will come to sweep my feet."

"Does anyone else know you're gay?"

"Nope, but they shouldn't care. We're beyond that."

"Yeah, now let's get ready for the race."

"You got that right."


End file.
